The Pegasus and the Fairy
by Insanelee
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Natsu decides to go with Mira to a Sorcerer Magazine photo shoot. Even though he's surrounded by beautiful models in bikinis, Natsu's still bored! That is until a model shows up with beauty that has even Natsu entranced! Warning: OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1: The Photo Shoot

A/N: Hey guys! Insanelee here and I'm here to introduce a side project that I'll be working on along with The Dragon's Regret. With the Grand Magical Games Arc, three female mages caught my attention: Yukino, Kagura, and Jenny. Sure there were other mages that were interesting but these three kind my attention as pairing options for Natsu. Out of all of them I think it would be easier to write a NatsuxJenny fic, which would be the first of its kind here on this site.

Enjoy something new!

Note: This is set after the Lullaby Arc and before Galuna Island.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hiro Mashima owns everything.

A/N: It has come to my attention that I made some errors regarding the canon of the anime in this story. I have since made the appropriate changes in dialogue, backstory, etc, and I now I am posting the edited version of Chapter 1. Sorry that this isn't an update, but I promise that I will get to it!

* * *

Fairy Tail, X784

Natsu sighed as he put his head on the Guild bar. He was completely bored out of his mind. Lucy went on a mission with the rest of the team except for him. When he asked Mira why they did it, she mentioned something about "getting more money in the end than losing it." Even Happy went only because Lucy bribed him with lots of fish. It pissed him off, the team was called "Team Natsu" for crying out loud! How could they not take him with them! Natsu slammed his head on the bar and let out a sigh. He wanted something to do, but couldn't figure out what. He didn't want to go on a mission alone; that would be too boring. No one in the Guild was fighting, and there was no one he wanted to challenge. Gray, Erza, Laxus and Gildartz, the people he challenged the most, all left on missions, leaving him alone with his bored. He sighed again.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

Natsu looked up and saw the concerned face of Mirajane, the barmaid of Fairy Tail. She knew that Lucy and the others left without Natsu, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He looked really bored and was about to blow his brains out.

"Lucy and the other left without me. I'm so bored Mira!" Natsu cried as he put his hands in his hair out of frustration. If he didn't find something to do he'll go crazy!

"Ara ara, no need to be so edgy Natsu." She said with a smile. It was interesting to see Natsu like this. Usually Natsu was always on the move, destroying things or fighting people. Instead here he was fighting the strongest enemy he has ever fought: Boredom. And he was losing pretty badly at that. She looked at a clock nearby and gasped at the time.

"Oh my, I have to leave for my photo shoot today." Mira said. Aside from being the barmaid and S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail, she was also a model for Sorcerer Magazine, a popular magazine that features articles about various Guild related stuff. Fairy Tail has been the topic of many articles of Sorcerer Magazine, much to the annoyance of Natsu due to him thinking that the magazine slandered his name. Mirajane posed for the magazine several times on Tuedays. Wednesday is publication day for the magazine. As Mira was getting ready to leave she took one last glace at Natsu. Feeling sad for him, she turned around and gave him a smile.

"Natsu, do you want to come with me to my shoot?"

Natsu's head perked up. Finally he was getting something to do! As he was about to leave he stopped in his tracks, surprising Mira.

"Wait a minute, are you posing for Sorcerer Magazine?" Natsu asked cautiously. He didn't like that magazine not just because they ruined his name, but because of a specific person.

"Of course Natsu. You know that I've been posing for years for them." Mira said. She knew that Natsu didn't like Sorcerer Magazine, but did he really not like it so much that he didn't want to go? Even if he was bored out of his mind?

"Forget it then. I'm not going. They're probably going to say something stupid about me like I destroyed a bathhouse or something." Natsu grumbled as he went back to the bar. Mira wanted to help Natsu get rid of boredom, but he was making it hard for her to do so.

"Natsu you **did** destroy a bathhouse." Cana deadpanned from the bar, having heard their entire conversation. "Remember? Last night at Hosenka you were having a fight with Gray and it escalated from there."

"Whatever! I'm still not going!" Natsu indignantly replied as he sat down on the bar.

"Fine, suit yourself." Mira said with a playful tone in her voice. "It's such a shame, I happen to know a model who's just as strong as me. Too bad you'll miss out on meeting her if you stay here." Mira said as she smirked in expectation. Natsu suddenly appeared right beside her.

"Yosh Mira, let's go!" Natsu said excitedly, raising a fist in the air. Mira shook her head, Natsu was too easy to trick.

* * *

Natsu sat in annoyance. He was at the beach where the photo shoot took place, but he was still bored as ever. Though the cameramen and models were there, the beach was still open to the public; Sorcerer Magazine had not reserved the beach for their business. Natsu looked around and saw kids running around, swimming, or building sand castles. He also saw many beautiful ladies in bikinis. Whether they models for the magazine or not, Natsu couldn't tell. Mira was taking her pictures taking so it would be a while before she was done. Natsu looked on with a bored look on her face. None of the people here, except for Mira, looked strong. Did Mira lie to him? Was there really a mage as strong as her here? Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time, before he got up from his beach blanket. He decided to take a look around to see if he could find anyone interesting. As he was walking on the beach, he saw the incredibly annoying reporter Jason nearby. Natsu panicked, he didn't want the reporter to see him. He was afraid that he'll write something bad about it or even worse…. Talk to him! He saw that Jason was walking towards him. Natsu was getting desperate.

He looked to his sides and found a giant sand castle that wide enough for him to hide behind. He was thankful that the camera crew hadn't reserved the beach for the sessions. He jumped behind the sand castle and waited for Jason to walk by. Natsu saw Jason walking past him and got up, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. Natsu continued walking around the beach, relieved that Jason wouldn't be a problem for him for a while. As he was walking he decided to sit down and catch his breath. He had been walking for a while but he hadn't found anything that interested him. As he was sitting a woman was walking by with a water bottle in her hands. She opened the bottle and lifted her head to take a big gulp. As she was doing this a beach ball rolled in front of her. The woman however, never noticed it and stepped on it, making her lose her balance and fall on top on Natsu. Natsu saw that the woman was falling and braced himself to catch her. However because he was sitting he didn't have his body's full support to keep both him and her up. As a result, she knocked him over.

"Oww…" The woman whined.

"Oh man, are you alright?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank y-"The woman started but trailed off.

Natsu and the woman's eyes had widened as they looked at each other's faces.

'She's beautiful!'

'He's handsome!' They both thought and blushed at the same time.

Natsu looked at the woman's face. Contrary to popular belief, Natsu was not as dense as they say. He knew a pretty woman when he saw one, and the woman on top of him was magnificent. She had light hair that was long and wavy. Her hair gathered on the back of her head and was tied in a ponytail reaching down to her middle back. She had two short bangs framing her face, and a highly decorative dark flower with large petals adorning the right part of her hair, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, has large light eyes with long eyelashes and full lips that created the face on a goddess. Seeing her beautiful face made Natsu blush even more.

The woman looked at Natsu's face and blushed. Whether it was out of embarrassment of the situation or because of Natsu's looks, she didn't care. The man in front of him was the most handsome person her eyes had ever laid on. He had deep brown eyes and pierced into her soul. She looked at his eyes; they screamed power and the will to protect. She also noticed Nasu's distinct hair. It was pink; an unusual color for a guy, and it was spiky. She looked at his face and blushed, this time it was because of his looks. She noticed that her hands were on his abs. She could feel how strong they were. Her face got redder if that was even possible.

They stared at each other for a long time, before the woman realized the position they were in. She quickly got up and brushed some sand off her legs. Her face had a fierce blush, from both embarrassment and Natsu. Natsu slowly got up after her, completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"I… well… I… uh… oh gosh…" The woman stumbled o her words. Natsu was making it too hard for her to speak! "Th-thanks for catching me…"

"Uh huh" was Natsu's intelligent reply. Her beauty was making it hard for him to think.

"M-my name's Jenny Realight, what about you?" The woman asked cordially. At her question, Natsu was starting to sweat bullets.

"Uh… I uh… I'm… uh…. Oh man I can't remember" Natsu gave up after a while. He couldn't even remember his own freakin name! "Can you remember it for me?"

The woman giggled at Natsu's reactions. Not only was he cute, he acted cute too! They looked at each other and smiled, a blush on their faces. Jenny put her right hand on her left arm, and Natsu kicked the sand, both doing it out of nervousness.

"Hey Jenny, you wanna go get something to eat?" Natsu offered politely. He wasn't exactly hungry, but he wanted something to do with the woman in front of her. He finally found something to relieve him of his boredom, and he was not going to let his opportunity go to waste!

"I'd love too." Jenny quietly accepted his offer. They walked out of the beach and into the boardwalk. They found an ice cream parlor and went inside. Natsu had ordered strawberry and Jenny had ordered vanilla. They took their cones and sat at a table outside of the parlor. They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"So Jenny, tell me about yourself" Natsu said, wanting to start a conversation.

"What do you want to know?" Jenny inquired.

" Well, what are you doing here at the beach? Are you vacation?" Natsu curiously asked.

"Oh, well, I was here for the Sorcerer Magazine photo shoot. I was done when we uh… you know…" Jenny said quietly.

"Oh yeah... ha ha…" Natsu chuckled awkwardly.

"What about you?" Jenny asked.

"Well I was bored at my Guild and my friend offered to bring me here." Natsu told. At the word guild, Jenny got curious.

"Guild? Are you a mage?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" Natsu said proudly. He showed her the Guild mark on his shoulder.

"Really? So am I!" Jenny said excitedly.

"Really? What Guild are you in?" Natsu curiously wondered.

"Blue Pegasus!" Jenny said excitedly, showing the mark on her shoulder.

"Blue Pegasus?" Natsu repeated. Natsu didn't really know anyone from that Guild. The only person he sort of knew from Blue Pegasus was its Master, Bob. Natsu met Bob that one time he destroyed Lullaby and prevented it from killing the Guild Masters present for a meeting. That one meeting scarred Natsu due to Bob's appearance, strange personality, and his... preference... for men. He shuddered in remembrance.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked worriedly. She saw him shudder after he had made this strange expression. He looked very creeped out and scared about something.

"Yeah uh… sorry I was just remembered something that surprised me, that's all." Natsu answered. He didn't want to think of than man... person... thing... while he was with Jenny. He flashed he a smile after seeing that worried look on her face.

"You said you were with Fairy Tail." Jenny said. "Do you know Mirajane Strauss?"

"Mira? Yeah she's somewhere over there having her picture taken. You know her?" Natsu asked.

"We both model for Sorcerer Magazine. We've done a couple of shoots together." Jenny informed him. Natsu nodded in understanding. Before Natsu could ask any further, he saw Mira the distance searching for something. He deduced that she was done, and rose from his seat.

"Sorry to cut this short, but it looks like I gotta go." Natsu said with disappointment in his voice. Jenny looked disappointed too; she was having fun with Natsu. Natsu went inside the ice cream parlor and got vanilla ice cream for Mira.

"Oh, well I hope we meet again." Jenny said with hope in her voice. Natsu was an interesting guy; she wanted to get to know him better.

"Of course we will!" Natsu said optimistically, making Jenny smile. As he turned around and started walking he suddenly stopped, making Jenny look at him with curiosity.

"Natsu."

"Huh?" Jenny replied. What is he talking about?

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He turned and gave her a smile which made her blush. He continued walking toward Mira, leaving Jenny to herself.

'Natsu Dragneel…' Jenny thought before she left to return to Blue Pegasus. She had a smile on her face for the entire trip.

* * *

There's chapter 1 for you. Any reviews, whether they are positive or constructive criticisms, are welcome. I'm proud to have created the first Jenny Realight fic here on this site. Like the rest of the mages introduced at the Grand Magic Games, I think that Jenny is a pretty interesting character. Her positive nature compliments Natsu. I don't really know how strong Jenny is because Mira beat her in like one move. But she's really got my eye, just like Kagura and Yukino.


	2. Chapter 2: Phantom

0A/N: Hey Guys! Insanelee here and I'm back with a long overdue chapter of _The Pegasus and The Fairy_! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, but with school and everything, I didn't have much time. But thanks to Hurricane Sandy, I don't have school today, which means I don't have to take my AP Calculus test! So to take advantage of my free time, I give you the latest chapter of the Pegasus and the Fairy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Phantom

Natsu was not happy. Not one bit. In fact, he was enraged. He had returned from an S-Class mission, which he shouldn't have been on, and came back to see his beloved Guild damaged with iron poles piercing the structure. He had heard from Mira that the rival Guild, Phantom Lord, was responsible for the damages. Naturally, Natsu wanted to kick some Phantom ass, but the Master wouldn't allow it. Apparently to him it was better that the building was the one that got damaged, and not anyone in the Guild. Natsu and the rest of the Guild had relocated to the Guild's basement, where he sat at a small table in the corner, disgruntled at the lack of a reaction from the Master. He was about to get up and march over to Phantom by himself when he heard Max calls his name.

"Oi Natsu! Someone's here to see you!"

He turned to Max and a smile was brought to his face when he saw who Max had brought. All of the other Guild members looked at who Max had brought and their eyes bulged out in disbelief. There, in their Guild basement was Jenny Realight, one of the prettiest women in all of Fiore and a modeling rival to their Mirajane. She had a smile on her face and waved to Natsu, who promptly walked towards her. She smile and wave got the men in the Guild riled up. They were sporting intense blushes on their cheeks, hearts for eyes, and goofy smiles on their faces. Natsu approached Jenny and greeted her with a big smile and blush on his face, to which Jenny responded mutually. Everyone in the Guild, not just the men, but the women also, were looking at Natsu in disbelief. Natsu was _blushing_! And so was the girl! And Natsu seemed to notice! This went against everything they knew about Natsu. What happened to the incredibly destructive dragon slayer that was incredibly dense when it came to things like women?

"Hey Jenny, what's up?" Natsu greeted. Jenny's smile was replaced with a look of worry.

"I heard about what happened to you Guild. How is everything?" She asked worriedly. Natsu's smile turned into an angry scowl at her question.

"Everyone's fine, but the Master won't let us do anything about it. It's great that no one got hurt and all, but they wrecked our Guild! Why won't he let me kick some ass?!" Natsu said disgruntled. Jenny was about to say something else but noticed that everyone in the basement was staring at them. Uncomfortable with the stares, she grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Let's talk somewhere else" she said as she turned around and left the basement with Natsu in tow. As soon as they left his wrecked Guild, Natsu's stomach started growling. Natsu looked embarrassed while Jenny laughed. "Let's go get something to eat; we can talk more that way." Natsu at the mention of food smiled widely and followed her without question.

Back in the basement of the Guild, many of the members were still dumbfounded about what just transpired. Many of them were shocked that Natsu had left with a girl and many were speechless that…. Natsu left with a girl.

"Was that _THE _Jenny Realight?!"

"I can't believe Natsu knows such a beautiful woman!"

"Natsu's becoming a real man!"

"Am I seeing things, or did that really happen?"

"Did I drink too much?"

"How could that goddess of a woman leave with Natsu and not me?!"

These were some of the responses heard around the basement. Natsu's teammates: Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray, as well as Mira, were shocked at what happened. Mira especially for two reasons: one, she couldn't believe that her modeling rival was going out with one of her best friends, and two, because she hadn't noticed that Natsu had feelings for her. Mira's shock turned into frustration at her lack of insight.

"How could I have not noticed something like this?!" Mira said, going into her match-maker mode. As Mira continued to talk about how she thought Natsu and Mira would end up, Team Natsu was having its own take on the situation.

"How did that match stick get a girlfriend before me?" Gray asked angrily. He always thought of himself to be stronger and more appealing to women than Natsu, so to see him with Jenny hurt his pride. He went outside in search of a girl to ask out.

Erza overcame her shock and replaced it with happiness. Natsu, while normally a dense and rather, stupid person, was overall a nice guy. He deserved to be with someone who made him happy.

Lucy, after seeing Natsu with Jenny, was torn. Lucy was happy that Natsu had gotten together with someone that could make him smile. But on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Truth be told, she had liked Natsu ever since she had first met him in Hargeon. His determination to be strong to protect his friends is an admirable quality, and Lucy loved that about him. She had hoped that she could one day confess her feelings to him because Natsu was too dense to confess first. But after what happened with Jenny, is Natsu really that dense? Lucy decided to return home for the day, hoping that she was just being paranoid about the whole thing.

* * *

Jenny took Natsu to a small restaurant in Magnolia. It wasn't anything to fancy, but it was a nice atmosphere to have a nice conversation. Jenny and Natsu sat across from each other awkwardly. While they had wanted some private time to themselves, they didn't know what to do now that they had it. The only words spoken so far were the orders they had given their waiter. Unable to take the silence any longer, Natsu decided to do what he did best, break it.

"So what are you doing here in Magnolia?" He asked politely. Jenny smiled at his question.

"Well I heard about what happened to your Guild. But…" Jenny trailed off with a small blush on her face. Natsu noticed her hesitation and her blush, and being as dense as he was, he mistook it for something else.

"Hey your face is getting red. Are you alright?" Natsu said as he leaned forward and placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Jenny's blush got redder, making Natsu worry even more. Acting quickly, Jenny tried to assuage Natsu's worries.

"Uh i-it's alright Natsu, I-I'm fine" Jenny told him. Natsu didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go. Shortly afterwards, Natsu and Jenny's food had arrived. The two ate in relative silence. Unbeknownst to them, Mira, Cana, Erza, Happy, and even Gray were outside watching the two. The women were gossiping about what they were doing and talking about Natsu's behavior, while Gray and Happy were still amazed that he had gotten a girlfriend.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Erza asked.

"I still can't believe that Natsu is going out with her. If anything, I imagined him and Lucy together" Mira commented.

"I'm surprised that Natsu hasn't destroyed anything yet" Cana offhandedly said.

"Gray, are you really going to lose to Natsu like this? I mean, he's totally stronger than you, but now he has a girlfriend" Happy said, mocking Gray. Gray, not wanting to hear how Natsu is beating him, punched Happy, which sent him flying into the sky, turning into a star.

After they had finished their food, Natsu and Jenny attempted to talk one more time.

"What were you trying to say before? When I asked you about why you were in Magnolia?" Natsu had asked. Again Jenny had blushed at his question but this time, actually answered.

"To be honest, I came to Magnolia… to see you Natsu" she said with a big blush on her face. Jenny's answer had caused Natsu to sport a blush of his own.

"To see me? Why?" Natsu asked, showing his density to Jenny. Jenny laughed at his density and answered.

"After what happened at the beach, I wanted to get to know you better. I had actually tried to see you earlier this week, but you were out on a mission" she replied honestly. Natsu felt butterflies in his stomach when she answered. What did she mean by that?

Seeing Natsu's confused expression on his face, Jenny place her hand on top of his hand. Natsu, along with the secret crowd outside, was surprised at her sudden action.

"Natsu, what I'm trying to say is that…" Jenny trailed off with a blush on her face, unable to complete her sentence.

"I…" Jenny couldn't complete her sentence. Not because she didn't know what to say, but because she was interrupted. Ice, from out of nowhere, destroyed the side of the restaurant. Everyone except for Natsu and Jenny panicked not knowing who was attacking them. When the smoke cleared, Gray stood in his half naked glory with an angry expression on his face.

"Damn you Natsu, I can't believe I'm losing to you like this!" Gray exclaimed, charging his ice magic in his hands.

"What the hell is your problem ice-pick?" Natsu asked, annoyed that he had interrupted whatever Jenny was going to say.

"I'm obviously the stronger of the two of us, but how is it that you can get a girlfriend before me?!" Gray asked in frustration. Jenny blushed at her being called Natsu's girlfriend, while Natsu was too preoccupied with Gray interrupting their moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but your brain must be frozen if you think you can beat me" Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire. "And for your information, maybe more women would be attracted to you if you actually put some clothes on!" Natsu declared as he charged towards Gray. With that, another one of Natsu and Gray's fights had begun.

* * *

On top of a rooftop of a building next to the restaurant, two figures were observing the events in the restaurant.

"So, the Salamander has a girlfriend huh? How interesting" one figure said. The other figure looked at the first figure with a knowing glare.

"Non non non, you must not target her. She is a part of the Blue Pegasus Guild; we do not want to have unnecessary interference with our mission" the other figure warned. The first figure snorted at the other's warning.

"I don't give a crap about what the Master wants, as long as I can get a reaction out of Salamander. Gihi!" The first figure laughed diabolically, while the other just sighed in exasperation.

* * *

An annoyed Natsu and a blushing Jenny were walking down a street in Magnolia. Natsu's fight with Gray had, not surprisingly, destroyed the restaurant they fought in. Before more damage could've been done, Erza had arrived to stop them. While she had punished Natsu for fighting with Gray, Gray was given more punishment for instigating the fight, and ruining a tender moment between Natsu and Jenny. She even made him pay for the repairs and for the meals of everyone present at the restaurant, which made him even angrier at Natsu. The two continued walking until they reached a fork in the road. Natsu's destination, which was Lucy's house, was on the left, while Jenny's hotel was on the right. The two faced each other awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Uh, sorry about what happened, the stripper was just being an idiot, like always" Natsu lamely explained.

"No, its fine" Jenny answered. The two stood there awkwardly, blushes on their face. Jenny, deciding to make a move, leaned forward and kissed Natsu on his cheek. Natsu was surprised at what happened but before he could do anything, Jenny started walking towards her hotel. "I had a great time today. I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she went to her hotel. Natsu stood there and stared at Jenny's retreating form. He lifted his hand and placed it on his cheek. He blushed and grinned widely, and he made his way towards Lucy's house.

* * *

As Jenny was walking towards her hotel, she saw in the distance three figures walking towards her way. She recognized the three as Fairy Tail wizards, two men and one woman.

"Levy-chan, are you sure you don't want to go back to Fairy Hills?" one man asked worriedly

"It's okay, Jet, Droy. We're a team, we have to stick with each other" the girl known as Levy explained. Levy noticed that the woman from before, Jenny was up ahead and run up to greet her. The two men, Jet and Droy, as soon as they saw Jenny, ran up to her, but for a completely different reason.

"Hello!" Levy greeted cheerfully to Jenny. Jenny smiled at the girl's optimistic behavior.

"Hello, my name is Jenny, pleased to meet you" Jenny greet cordially as she extended her hand. Levy introduced herself as she shook her hand. She was going to introduce her teammates, Jet and Droy, until she saw how they were eyeing Jenny. She wanted to apologize for their behavior, but Jenny seemed to ignore them.

Just as the two were about to continue talking, a figure emerged from the shadows and attacked the four mages.

* * *

A/N: And with that is the end of Chapter Two of the Pegasus and the Fairy. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but here's my attempt to make up for it. Some of the dialogue was hard for me to write because I don't really know how to write it, but I hope it came out alright in the end. Please leave a review, whether it is a compliment, or constructive criticism. I'll greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Guild War

A/N: Hey guys! Insanelee here and I'm here with another update for _The Pegasus and the Fairy_. With Hurricane Sandy going on I've had two days off from school, giving me a four day weekend. So it's last fourth day off from school so I'm going to use it the best I can. I'm giving you guys two updates in one day! I hope this makes up for the lack of activity on my part. So without further ado, here's chapter three!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Guild War

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and an irate Gray, were walking towards the Guild the next morning. Natsu was still feeling giddy about what happened yesterday with Jenny. He was so elated that he forgot what Gray interrupting his dinner. His happy demeanor did not go unnoticed by his teammates. Erza was happy that Natsu found someone, while Gray was still pissed that Natsu managed to get a girlfriend before him. Lucy however, was still ambivalent about Natsu and Jenny. Sure, Natsu was happy, and friends want to see each other be happy. But she was heartbroken that someone had gotten to Natsu first and that he was happy with her. She wants to be happy for him, but at the same time she wants to be with Natsu. As the group was walking towards their wrecked Guild, they had noticed a crowd form around the park. Deciding to go investigate, the team had walked towards the crowd to see what was attracted the attention of so many people. As they were walking they had managed to see several of their Guildmates and the expressions on their faces, as well as the townspeople's. There was a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness throughout the crowd. Worried, Team Natsu pushed people aside to see what was getting these reactions out of everyone. When they had managed get past everyone they saw the Master in front of the big tree with an unreadable expression on his face. The four mages followed his gaze and what they saw shocked them. There, on the tree, was Team Shadow Gear: Levy, Jet, Droy, as well as Jenny Realight. All of them were badly injured, and crucified to the tree. Their clothes were torn, but Jenny's state of attire was almost nonexistent. Natsu was beyond enraged at what happened to his Guildmates and Jenny. He knew that whoever was behind attacking their Guild was also behind attacking these four. Lucy started to cry at the sight of the four mages while Erza and Gray were shaking in fury.

"I can ignore the building being attacked. But to attack another man's children…" Makarov said, attracting the ears of the mages in the crowd. Makarov's eyes shone with anger as he turned around to address the mages in the crowd.

"This means war!"

* * *

At the Phantom Lord Guild, the mages were celebrating their latest "accomplishment". They had done some serious damage to the Fairy Tail Guild: destroying their building, and attacking some of their mages. Some of the mages were planning on leaving the Guild to "pluck some fairy wings" only as a means of entertainment. As some of the mages were about to leave, the doors to the Guild exploded. The mages were sent flying back from the force, and smoke filled the Guild hall. When the smoke cleared, Natsu, as well as the rest of the Guild had appeared, ready to fight.

"We are Fairy Tail!" the Master announced. The Phantom Lord mages charged at the Fairy Tail mages, ready for a fight. Natsu, being the closest to the crowd, unleashed his **Karyu no Hoko**, stopping the mages in their tracks. The rest of the Fairy Tail Guild charged at the Phantom Lord mages, starting a Guild War between the two. Cana unleashed her **Card Magic** and defeated some mages using the versatile effects of her magic. The teams of Alzack and Bisca, and Wakaba and Macao incapacitated several mages using a combination of **Guns Magic, Fire Magic, Smoke Magic, and the Gunner magics**. Laki was successful in both defeating some mages, as well as confusing them with her attacks names such as **The Distance Betweemn the Two is **Forever, whatever the hell that means. For whatever reason, the Phantom mages decided that it was a good idea to attack the Master. Makrov, showing why he was called the Master of Fairy Tail, used his Titan magic to grow in size and easily crush the attacking mages. Some were getting desperate and scared of the strength of the Fairies and, after finding Happy, decided to attack him. Surprisingly, Happy managed to fight back, defeating a couple of mages. Loke and Elfman crushed some mages using **Ring Magic and Take Over Magic** respectively. Gray, Natsu, and Erza did the most damage by working in complete tandem to not only defeat mages, but to destroy the Phantom Lord building as retribution. Makarov, filled with anger over what happened to his children, could not wait any longer, and decided to go and fight Master Jose personally.

"Erza! Take charge while I go find Jose!" He commanded. Erza silently accepted the duty, and continued fighting the mages with her Guildmates. Up on the rafters above the warzone, Gajeel stood, observing the fights between the two Guilds. His Guild was easily losing to the Fairies, but it didn't matter to him. He couldn't believe that everything was going according to plan. He decided to wait a little longer before he joined in on the fun.

Natsu was alleviating his frustrations out on the enemy Guild. Not only had they attacked his Guild, but they had the audacity to actually attack his nakama, including Jenny! Natsu's rage, thanks to his **Flames of Emotion** were becoming stronger with each second, making his already destructive magic unstoppable. The Phantom mages were becoming scared. They hadn't imaged anyone in Fairy Tail, especially Natsu to be this strong. Natsu roared in anger, scaring not only the Phantom mages, but some of his own comrades as well

"GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu's cried reverberated throughout the Guild. Gajeel, as this as a good time to interfere, jumped down from the rafters and made his presence known. The morale of the Phantom mages went up tremendously at the arrival of Gajeel. Conversely, the morale of the Fairy Tail mages went down slightly as the presence of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Elfman was not fazed. He activated his magic and charged at Gajeel.

"Manyly men are still men, even if they are scum!" He declared as he cocked his fist back and launched it at Gajeel. While most of the Phantom mages were pondering on the meaning of Elfman's words (if they even had any), Gajeel effortlessly dodged the attack. Elfman retaliated by continuously punching Gajeel, with Gajeel dodging and blocking each time. Gajeel blocked one of Elfman's punches and was about to attack when Natsu, from out of nowhere, attacked him with a **Karyu no Tekken**, sending him flying.

"Natsu! How dare you interrupt a manly fight? That was not manly at all!" Elfman declared, but Natsu ignored him. He stared at where Gajeel crashed and was anticipating for his next move. Gajeel quickly got up from the attack and wipes the dust off of his clothes.

"Getting impatient, are we Salamander?" Gajeel mocked. Natsu growled in fury, and charged at Gajeel.

"How dare you attacked our nakama?!" Natsu roared in fury. Gajeel laughed in sadistic glee as he and Natsu fought.

"What's wrong Salamander? Mad that I attacked your girlfriend?" Gajeel mockingly asked. Natsu's anger intensified as he was reminded of what happened to Jenny. He let out a ferocious roar and charged at Gajeel with ridiculous speed. Gajeel, showing off his Dragon Slayer abilities, barely dodged Natsu's attack and retaliated with his own. Gajeel and Natsu stared each other down. Their fight attracted the attention of all the mages in the Guild, stopping all other fights.

"There isn't enough room in the sky for two dragons" Natsu declared as he charged his fire magic to his hands. "Mark my words Kurogane no Gajeel, I'm going to make you regret ever attacking us!" Natsu charged after his statement. Gajeel laughed as he charged, taking sadistic glee out of Natsu's fury.

While everyone was watching the two dragon slayers fight, something unnerved Erza.

'Gajeel's is here, but where are the Element Four?' she thought to herself. Next to Gajeel, the Element Four were strongest mages Phantom Lord had. Them not being present in the Guild greatly worried her. As Natsu and Gajeel fought, the Guild shook. The Phantom mages were questioning what was happening, while the Fairies smiled. They know what was causing the shaking. Master Makarov was fighting Jose, unleashing his mighty magical power. They decided to focus their attention back to the dragon slayers, confident that Master Makarov would win.

As the dragon slayers fought, none of them had any real injuries to them. They didn't seem to be hurt in the slightest, nor were they tired. They were just exchanging blows. As they charged at each other for another the attack, the roof of the Guild collapsed and something fell out of it. The destruction of the roof and the impact of whatever came out of it created a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Fairies were shocked at what they saw. They saw Master Makarov, with green skin, looking depleted. They immediately rushed towards him.

"Master!" they all cried as they formed a circle. Natsu gingerly picked up the fallen Master and asked what happened.

"My magic…" He weakly answered.

"Master, pull yourself together!" Erza said.

"What happened?" Cana asked.

"I don't sense any magical power coming from him at all" Gray said, shocked at what happened.

"Wait, so you're saying he's just an ordinary old man now?" Elfman asked, not believing what happened.

"How sad!" A voice from above bellowed. All the mages looked up and saw a rather fat man with a blindfold over his eyes carrying a book in one hand and raising his other up in 'Stop' fashion. Gajeel smirked at the arrival of the new mage and called out to him.

"Yo Aria, nice job of taking out the Master! Gihi!" Gajeel said. As Gajeel jumped to the rafters to join Aria, the mages of Fairy Tail were shocked at what they heard. The mage known as Aria was able to defeat their master!

With the defeat of Master Makarov, the Phantom mages gained a second wind, and relentlessly attacked the Fairies. The Fairies were injured by some of their attacks, and were about to retaliate when Erza decided to take command.

"Retreat! Return to the Guild!" Erza commanded. All of the mages looked at as if she was crazy.

"Erza you can't be serious!"

"I can still fight!"

"Me too!"

"A real man never retreats!"

Were some of the responses from the Fairies. From the rafters, Gajeel looked down at the Fairies with disgust. He looked at Aria and started talking about what happened.

"So, did we catch that Lucy girl or whatever?" Gajeel asked. Natsu, with his acute Dragon Slayer hearing, managed to hear Gajeel's words and turned around to face him.

"How sad! The girl named Lucy is currently being held at our headquarters." Aria said.

"Lucy's been captured!" Natsu said.

"Retreat!" Erza commanded again. While the rest of the mages were following her orders, Gray refused to retreat as he charged more ice magic into his hands. Erza put her hand over Gray's signaling him to stop and put her head on his chest.

"Please Gray, retreat is our only option" She pleaded with him. With reluctance, Gray retreated.

"Gajeel!" Natsu called out. Gajeel looked down to see Natsu call his name, and smirked.

"Yo Salamander, let's settle our score sometime" he said as he and Aria teleported away from the Guild.

With Gajeel gone, Natsu had no way of asking where Lucy was. Sensing that there was someone behind him, Natsu swiftly dodged an attack and incapacitated whoever attacked him. He grabbed him by the collar and engulfed himself with his fire magic.

"You and me are gonna have a little talk" he said threateningly. The captured Phantom had no choice but to comply.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 3. I want to thank all of the people who left reviews, Favorited, and followed this story. You're the reason why I write. Also, I want to thank demonwithasoul for his review! It's such an honor to have received a review from such a great author. Keep up the good work!


End file.
